


I Forgot My Library Card, but Can I Check You Out

by Jamith



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamith/pseuds/Jamith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven takes a job at her college's library. Abby visits nearly everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot My Library Card, but Can I Check You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timorous_scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timorous_scribe/gifts).



> Based on a prompt given to me by timorous_scribe. MILF in the library.

Raven was wondering, again, why she chose to take this stupid job at her college’s library. She probably could have made just as much money working in her friend’s garage, but with her heavy schedule this semester she couldn’t find the time. She’d had to settle for a job on campus. There was an upside, however.

The first time she met Dr. Griffin she thought she must have been lost, no professor of hers looked that good in a pencil skirt. Of course, most of her professors were overweight men in their 50’s and the thought of any of them in a skirt had her gagging. She had been reshelving some books in the young adult fiction section when the good doctor had approached her with a question. It was only her second day, but she decided that she wanted to spend as much time in the presence of this women, so she winged it, wang it? It had seemed like an hour before they found what the Doc was looking for, but if she noticed Raven was talking out of her ass she didn’t mention it.

Dr. “Call me Abby” Griffin showed up at least two times a week, and always seemed to find Raven. It’s well into the school year when she finally asks about the brace on Raven’s leg. They are seated at one of the tables that’s hidden away in the stacks. As Raven tells her about the accident, Abby lays a hand on her uninjured leg. The look she gives Raven isn’t the pity that she is used to, and in this moment Raven is sure that she understands.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with how to end this, so I am thinking its just going to be a short two-parter. Let me know what you think. I may just take it down and rework it. We shall see.


End file.
